scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
California Inland Empire Council
California Inland Empire Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America and serves scouts in all of Riverside County, California and San Bernardino County, California. See also Scouting in California. History The California Inland Empire Council (CIEC) was formed in 1973 through the merger of the Arrowhead Area (#048) and Riverside Area Councils (#045). In 1974 Grayback Council (#024) also merged into the new council.5 In 2006, the council acquired the San Bernardino County portions of Old Baldy Council (#043). The Riverside Area Council (#045) was founded in 1919 as the Riverside Council. In 1927, the Hemet-San Jacinto Valley Council (#028) merged into the merged into Riverside Area Council (#045). In 1944, the council changed its name to Riverside County and Redlands, and in 1945 back to Riverside County. The Grayback Council (#024) was founded in 1945 as the Redlands Area Council. It changed its name in 1952. The Arrowhead Area (#048) council was formed in 1922 as the San Bernardino Valley council. Prior to adopting the name Arrowhead Area in 1933, the council was known as the San Bernardino District from 1923 to 1933. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 20 Districts: # Arrowhead District # Five Nations District # Grayback District # High Desert District # River Valley District # Sunrise District # Tahquitz District # Temescal District # Three Peaks District # Old Baldy District as of May 2006 (Ontario, Montclair, Upland, and Rancho Cucamonga) Council Camps California Inland Empire Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Emerson, in Idyllwild-Pine Cove, California. Council operated since 1919, largely on land donated to the former Riverside County Council by developer and humanitarian Lee Emerson. # Camp Helendade, near Running Springs, California. Council operated since 1960. It was partially burned in the California October 2007 fires.456 Camp Helendade was given to Arrowhead Area Council in 1960 by Helen and Dade Davis, replacing Camp Arataba, located in the Barton Flats area. Camp Arataba, part of the history of Arrowhead Area Council since the 1920s, was the victim of a lodge fire in 1960. The loss inspired the Davises to donate the land for a camp to the Boy Scouts. Camp Helendade was originally called Camp Running Springs, but Edward Saxton, the Scout Executive of Arrowhead Area Council at the time, wanted to name the new camp in a manner that honored the donors. Hence the name Helendade was selected (Helen + Dade). Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Cahuilla Lodge #127 - Is the OA Lodge for this council It currently has nine chapters, roughly one serving each district (the High Desert District has two chapters due to its large geographic size). "It was formed January 1, 1973 from the merger of Tahquitz Lodge # 127 and Wisumahi Lodge # 478.8 In 1974, the Lodge welcomed A-tsa Lodge # 380 into the family to make the territory of the Lodge as we know it today." With the merger of the Old Baldy Council, Navajo Lodge #98 also was merged into the Cahuilla Lodge.7 The Lodge has received many awards, local and national, in its history, including the National Service Award (2001), the E. Urner Goodman Camping Award (most recently in 2006), and the Section W4B Spirit Award (17 times in 29 years; most recently in 2006 (tie)). Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * bsa-ciec.org - Official Website of California Inland Empire Council Category: California Category: Boy Scout Councils Category: California Boy Scouts Category: Inland Empire